Otterpaw/song
Otterpaw is a lithe, light brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and stormy gray eyes. She has a patch of cream fur above her right eye. Otterpaw/song is a (supposedly) kind, clever, and funny person. Those aren't the words that she would describe herself as, but it's okay. Her birthday is on June 27th, and her clanniversary is September 24. She is a middle-schooler, and lives in New Jersey. She is a competitive swimmer, and holds the record for 9-10 200 backstroke for her winner swim team (she was the only 9-10 to swim that but no one needs to no that.) Friends Feel free to add yourself! * Dawnpaw (Dawnbringer) * Firepaw/leap * Snowlight * Moonpaw/breeze * Loudfern * Silverpaw (Silverleaf) * Leaf Lost in Blizzard * Dovepool * Riverpaw * Goosewing * Asterpaw/flame * Libbypaw/tail * Ivyflight In Real Life - She is a competitive swimmer, year round, and is seriously devoted to swimming - Other than that, she plays the violin, and is a 1st violin in her orchestra - She used to do art lessons, but then stopped to make room for swimming and after-school clubs. She still enjoys to draw, but works on her human style - She is the youngest one in her family, and has a mom and a dad (Sparknose and Ashpool) and an older sister (Dovepool) - However, each of her parents has 11 siblings. (not kidding.) Otterpaw has roughly 30 cousins, and to first-cousins-once-removeds named Ryekit and Dapplekit - Her best-cousin-friend is named Tigerlily, who she, Otterpaw, and Dovepool share a lot of inside jokes with - She has two best friends in school, Tawnypaw/spirit and Mistpaw/song - In swimming, her best friend, who Otterpaw has known for 7 years, is Leafpaw/whisker - But, her other best friends include Lilypaw/skip, Lionpaw/foot, and Stormpaw/leap Trailing Stars She had made a brief appearence in Trailing Stars once, in Chapter 23 by Winterwhisper. "Swanfeather and Otterpaw stuffed sprigs and sprouts into all the little holes of the den." She hopes to one day edit, since she doesn't have time to write much. Trivia *She is allergic to cats *She is a dog person *Her favorite book series is Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson **But closely following are The Hunger Games and The Selection *Her favorite TV show is World of Dance *Her sister, Dovepool, likes annoying her with the Titanic song (don't ask.) *She is in the Gifted And Talented for math *She plays the violin and used to play the piano *Her favorite animal is, of course, an otter *She doesn't like telling her age or grade *She had two other warrior names, Otterbrook and Otterfrost, before she decided on her current name, Ottersong Thoughts on Me This is where you can put your thoughts on me! Ottie knew I would write here... Ottie is so amazing and optimistic and kind and caring and terrific and i'll stop now because i dont want to spam this page but all in all she's really awesome... vouch for Ottie '''right now '(and please me... just kidding) - Ivyflight'' Category:She-catCategory:ApprenticeCategory:RoleplayCategory:Fading Futures Roleplay